Shake It Up Danville!
~Rocky's POV~ OMG! I am so psyced! Anyways! So I was eating breakfast when my sister came mumbling in. She was almost asleep when I yelled "RACKY GUESS WHAT?!" She jumped out of her sleepy trance and spilled her whole bowl of cereal. "Rocky!" she cried. "What?" "Mom says we're moving to DANVILLE! AHHHH!" I cried. "WHAT?! Danville?! But how about my friends, and- and my school...." Racky whined. "AND "SHAKE IT UP!" I cried getting into her face. "What?" she said confused. "Shake It Up! Danville! We can tryout when we get there!" I yelled. "Really?! We could really be on Shake It Up Danville!?" she said now wide awake. "YES! NOW YOU'RE HAPPY?!" I started to yell. "YEAH!" Racky said. "YEAH!" I screamed. And this went on for forever. Coming To Danville "Are we there yet?" I ask. "No Rocky we're not there yet." my mom replys. "Ohh! I can't wait to get on "Shake It Up!" " I shout. "Well Rocky don't get your hopes up. There is no garentee that you'll make it." mom says. "Are you tellin' me, Rocky Lilian, that I might not make the cut." I say seriously. Then I give out a big laugh. "I'm serious Rocky. There are a lot of people trying-out and there is a chance you can't make it. They are tough around here yah know." she says. Suddenly a distant sound of a drill press is heard followed by hammering and a band-saw. I put my head to the window. Where is that coming from? It gets louder and louder. "YOU DIDN'T TELL US MOM THEY WERE DOING CONSTUCTION WORK!" I scream over the racket. "WELL I DIDN'T KNOW!" she screams back. The noises stop then hammering is just heard. We all look at each other. Then we enter our new home. "YES! HOME SWEET HOME!" Rocky breathes in the suburban Winter sun. "Smells like home doesn't it Racky?" I say. "Actually it smells like burning rubber and sawdust." she says. I sniff the air. "Yeah. You're right." I say then race her upstairs to pick whose room whose will be. I pick the large one with a cool overshed bed. And Racky gets the big room with a large window. And for once we're both happy. Hearing Power Saws In The Night There it is again! That Power Saw! Shouldn't those workmen be asleep by now? I put on a lightweight jacket over my pajamas and walk out the door. The noise is coming a block away and lights are so blinding it's hurting my eyes. I get to a house that I suppose the sound is coming from. And it is. I cock an eyebrow. "Great job,Hyper! With your help we'll be finished in no time!" a boy's voice comes from the backyard. "You said that 5 hours ago, Phineas!" a girl's voice says. I supose the boy is Phineas. And the girl is Hyper. Who's name would be Hyper? Trying not to make myself visible I hide behind the gate and spy on them. But there's more than two people there. There was 3 girls and 4 boys. One girl was wearing to much pink,another girl looked like a real-life Alex Russo,the last girl{Hyper}had brownish-reddish hair and was hugging the red-haired boy{Phineas}. Another boy had green hair. Another boy wore a beret on top of his brown shaggy hair. And the last boy was a neon colored sign! "Oh hi there!" the red-head boy says waving at me. "Um-hi." I say uneasily. "You're the new kid right?" he asks. "Y-yes." I reply. "Well nice to meet you! I'm Phineas. This girl here is Hyper. Over there in the pink is Isabella,the girl next to Isabella is Cheela{but she perfers Alex},that there is Ferb{my brother},Pierre is the one in the beret,and Zikeal is next to him!" Phineas introduces them. "Hiyah!" Hyper says waving. "Hi." I say back. "What's your name?" Phineas asks. "I'm Rocky, Rocky Lilian." I say smiling. "Nice to officialy meet you Rocky!" Phineas says. "You wanna help us out?" "With what?" I ask. They then reveal to me a huge building half-way done. "Whoa! YOU GUYS BUILT THAT?!" I scream smiling wildly at Phineas, then blushing. Once I really look at him, he's really kinda cute. "Well yeah. But it's not done. So if you could help us we would finish in just about half and hour." Phineas says. "Don't you ever get tired after staying up until 12:00?" I ask. "Well I personally am really tired but the day's not done until the project's finished!" Phineas says with enthusiasm. "Well I guess I could help you guys for half an hour." I say. The whole group cheers. I smile. I help them with the top of the building and with their speed we're done less than half an hour. "Wow! You guys are fast." I say. "Yeah. It's kinda our thing." Phineas says. "I mean we do, do this everyday." "You-you guys do this everyday?" I say in shock. "Yeah! Of course we do! Well sorry but we have to get to bed, nice to meet you Rocky! Hope you'll come back tommorow!" Phineas waves. "Bye Phineas!" I wave back. Well that was fun. Explaining To Racky Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperHearts58's Pages